Zoidtaro!!
by SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child
Summary: **CHAPTER FIVE UP!** Bit has that hamster admirer, and Leena seems to be getting a bit jealous. But why? Could it be that she likes him? NO WAY! I WOULDA NEVER GUESSED!! Just read to find out what happens!!!
1. Escape From Harry!!!

This is the sequel to GSN. ...**Just joking!** Anyway, after a long while, I'm coming back with a fic! This is a **crazy** fic where Bit and Leena are turned into hamsters! This is only the first chapter, so its short, but enjoy anyway! Hopefully, if I have these html tags correct, the Ham-Ham language from Hamtaro will be in _italics_! So I'll see ya at the end!   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids or Hamtaro, but I might get a hamster and name it Hamtaro! Then I WILL own Hamtaro! Bwahahahaa! ::goes nuts::   
Ham-Ham Words in this Chapter: Heke= Huh? Hiff-Hiff= (sound hamsters make when they sniff) Chik-ah-chik-ah= (sound hamsters make when running) Oopaa= (sound when hamsters see something they desire and go for it!) Ticky-ticky= (another walking/running sound made by hamsters) Kushi-kushi= (sound made when they are embarrassed or cleaning themselves)   
  
Chapter One: Escape from Harry!   
  
Bit rolled over in his sleep and rubbed at his fuzzy face absentmindedly. He yawned, showing off his long and sharp teeth at the top and bottom of his mouth. He snuggles in his huge sheets and squeaked.   
He then snapped open a pair of wide, marble-like black eyes and felt his face. Fuzzy? He looked at his tiny hands. Tiny and sharp nails? He tapped his teeth. Odd teeth? And he had SQUEAKED?   
He awoke fully and thrashed his way out from under the sheets. He then realized the horrible truth.  
**He was a hamster!**  
  
  
Leena looked around her room, confused. Her room had enlarged, or something. Everything had grown in size by what she estimated to be about 75 times. Or maybe 85. She sniffed the air, making a small, "_Hiff-hiff_" sound. She blinked at that and murmured, "_Heke?_"   
Feeling very odd, she rolled over on her "enlarged" pillow and scurried to the edge of the bed (while saying, "_Chik-ah-chik-ah_" repeatedly). She jumped over to her dresser, exclaiming "_Oopaa!_" on the way. She ran to the center of the dresser and stared at the mirror with a look of horror on her fuzzy face.   
**She, too, was a hamster!**  
  
  
"So, both you and Bit have been turned into hamsters, eh? ...Where's the proof?" asked Dr. Steve Tauros. Both Bit and Leena face faltered.   
"You're looking at the proof Dad!" yelled Leena. Bit looked to her.   
"So that's where you get your stupidity from," he said with a hamster grin. Leena chomped her own teeth at him.   
"Just because I'm a hamster doesn't mean I can't beat you to a bloody pulp!" she roared. Bit's grin faded and he backed up a bit.   
"This is interesting..." Steve finally continued, seeing the proof that the two rodents were in fact the always-quarreling Bit and Leena. "I'll get Jamie to figure this out."   
He then rushed out of the room, a little too enthusiastically. Bit nodded his hamster head.   
"Good. He's getting help."   
Leena crossed her small arms over her furry chest.   
"No he's not."   
"Heke?" asked Bit. Leena closed her eyes a moment.   
"When we first met up with him and before he took us into the kitchen to feed us," she opened her eyes, "he was playing with his Zoid dolls."   
Bit looked worried.   
"Are you saying that he's not getting Jamie, but he's going to play again?"   
Leena nodded slowly. Bit sighed. Suddenly the door that Doc went through opened. The two hamsters looked over to it; maybe Leena's accusation was wrong.   
"Where could Leena be?"   
Leena cringed at the voice and Bit sighed again, recognizing it too.   
"I looked in her room, in the living room, and in the hangar and I couldn't find her anywhere!" exclaimed the one and only ((thank God)) Harry Champ. Leena seemed pissed that one, he was **in** the Hover Cargo, and two, he went into her room! The **nerve** of that guy!   
Bit squeaked worriedly when Harry noticed the two hamsters on the kitchen table. One was all light brown ((Leena)) and the other honey brown over his face and three quarters of his back, and white everywhere else ((Bit, and think Hamtaro, if you've seen it)). The brown and white one also had a honey colored dot to the side of his little tail.   
"HAMSTERS!" yelled Leena's own fan club rolled into one person. He ran over to the rodents and scooped them up.   
"I'll give you to Leena and she'll love you guys and then she'll be eternally grateful that it was me, ME, Harry Champ who gave her adorable pets to her in a gift of love!" he exclaimed, rubbing the hamsters against his cheek. Bit looked ready to puke and Leena looked ready to kill.   
"HARRY! **Shut up!**" she yelled. Harry blinked and drew the hamsters away from his face. Leena went on. "You moron! I would never like you over some stupid hamsters! Now put us down!"   
Harry blinked again.   
"That heavenly voice...is it really you, Leena?"   
"Yes!"   
"Then...then who's that?"   
"That's Bit."   
It took Harry a while to register the information in his head before he dropped Bit back onto the table and snuggled Leena against his cheek again.   
"Leena! You're so adorably cute! Now I can take you anywhere!" he shouted. Leena didn't like the sound of that so she opened her jaws and bit down on Harry's thumb. He hollered and dropped Leena onto the table. He held his thumb, tears forming in his eyes.   
"You okay?" asked Leena to Bit, ignoring Harry's cries of pain.   
"I should ask you the same question...and **man**! Harry's pathetic! Hamster bites aren't **that** bad," replied Bit. Leena nodded quickly.   
"Hey, let's run for it and find Jamie!"   
The hamsters ran to the far end of the table, gasping "_Chik-ah-chik-ah!_" the entire way. They got to the edge and jumped down a short distance onto a stool. Leena looked down.   
"How are we supposed to get down?" she asked. Her circular light brown ears pricked up. Harry had gotten awfully quiet... Leena turned back to Bit. "Bit! Think of something!"   
Bit nodded.   
"Get on my back!" he instructed. Leena hesitated, but when she heard Harry coming close, she padded over. She climbed on Bit's back and he stepped to the edge of the stool. He climbed down to the wooden beam that held up the seat and slid down, Leena clutching onto his fur for dear life.   
Harry stopped and watched as the two hamsters landed and then side-by-side ran under his legs. He turned around just in time to see them run around the corner. Miraculously, the door slid open for the escapees and they continued. Harry headed over.  
"Oh no you don't! Leena! I'll save you from Bit! I'm coming darling!" he exclaimed.   
  
"_Ticky-ticky-ticky-ticky-ticky-ticky-ticky!_" huffed Leena and Puffed Bit as the two rodents rushed through the hall. Harry wasn't far behind, however, and longer human legs beat the small scampering paws of hamsters. Harry soon cornered them.  
"Ha! Got you! C'mon Leena," he said, holding out his hand palm up and flat. Leena attempted to bite it, so he withdrew it quick. This time, he grabbed at Leena, but she had faster reflexes than a human did, so she escaped the treacherous hand. She was able to dodge a few more grabs but then she was finally caught.   
"Leena!" yelled Bit, obviously worried.  
"Leena DARLING! I've saved you!" exclaimed Harry.  
"Bit!" shouted Leena, "Save me!"  
"Saving the so-called rescued...a damsel-hamster in distress! _Oopaa!_" yelled Bit, jumping onto Harry's arm. He ran down to his hand and tried pulling Leena out of Harry's grasp, but Harry shook his hand, trying to rid himself of the pest.  
"Bit!" cried Leena.   
"Now you've done it..." growled Bit. He opened his jaws and bit down on the web of skin that connects the thumb to the forefinger.   
Harry made a squeaked oddly, then yelled out in pain, dropping Leena and Bit. Leena hamster hugged Bit.   
"Thanks! Now let's find Jamie!" she exclaimed as she let go. She scampered down the hall, leaving Bit blushing, and Harry crying.   
"_ Kushi-kushi..._ She actually touched me in a non-violent way...WEIRD," said Bit. Fear etched itself onto his face as he felt Harry's eyes on him. He e-v-e-r s-o s-l-o-w-l-y turned his head, seeing Harry very, very up close and personal. And angry. It was then that Bit yelped and hightailed it, following Leena as they both huffed, "_Ticky-ticky-ticky-ticky-ticky-ticky-ticky!_"  
  


* * *

  
So, whatcha think? I hope you all liked it. I won't continue if you all don't want me too! Hey, did any of you Hamtaro fans know that Maxwell's voice is Harry's? That's why I love Maxwell! And Dexter's voice is Sebastian's, one of Harry's robots, if you forgot. Remember, you can e-mail me at Misty6422@aol.com and IM at GunSniperGirl! Bai Bai!! ::bows and runs away:: 


	2. Trouble With Liger

Hey people! By popular demand, I'm continuing! Enjoy this one too!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hamtaro or Zoids  
Ham-Ham Words in this Chapter: Khrrm-khrrm: (pronounced Crumb-crumb) the sound of hamsters eating  
  
Zoidtaro!  
  
Chapter Two: Trouble with Liger  
  


* * *

  
"_Kushi-kushi_…What a day!"  
"Yeah, really."  
Bit and Leena were resting under a chair where Harry couldn't see them. After they were chased, they couldn't keep going without a good stop. Bit rubbed his belly.  
"I'm starving…"  
"Shut up…You'll make me even hungrier," snapped Leena. Bit sighed.  
"How are we supposed to get food? We need someone else to get us food…"  
"…I know…argh. Why are we hamsters anyway? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS??!!"  
"Quiet! Someone's coming! It could be Harry!" Bit scolded. The two rodents fell silent as they both heard two sets of footsteps nearing them.  
"I haven't seen Bit nor Leena all morning…Kinda weird. They weren't even at breakfast."  
"Hey! That's Brad! Brad can help us!" exclaimed Bit. Leena looked confused.  
"But who is he talking to?"  
"I dunno where Bit is, but I bet Leena's out getting some lessons in target practice. She certainly needs it."  
As the two humans laughed, Leena's furry face grew red with anger.  
"Naomi…"  
"Now Leena," Bit tried his best to calm her down, "I'm sure Naomi was just making a bad joke and she really doesn't--"  
"I bet Bit is reading a book on how to keep his ego below the millions," said Brad, finishing Naomi's "joke." Bit narrowed his big black eyes.  
"All right now that was just plain **dirt**! Let's teach 'em a lesson!"  
"_Oopaa!_" the hams said in unison and they climbed up the chair. They saw Brad and Naomi sitting on the couch so they headed over. They hid on the back of the couch, on top of the cushions until Bit made his move.  
"That Brad…he's a bit **slow** in combat…"  
Brad heard it, but didn't know where the voice was coming from.  
"And Naomi," chuckled Leena, "where do I begin? She has so many flaws in battle I lost count!"  
"Who's sayin' that?" asked Naomi.  
"Your inner voices…It's not right to talk about people behind they're backs…" said Bit.  
"You might make them sneeze…" added Leena ((that's a superstition in Japan: if you sneeze, someone might be talking about you behind your back)).  
"How come we can both hear you?" asked Brad.  
"Because we're **special**, and you **suck**!" yelled Leena.  
Naomi got up.  
"That sounded like Leena. Where are you guys?"  
"On the couch stupid!" Leena shouted. Brad and Naomi looked at each other, and then looked to where they saw two small hamsters. In unison, both of the hamsters greeted, "Hiya!"  
Naomi was freaked and Brad looked very surprised. Brad picked up the brown hamster, or Leena, and looked at her.  
"Who…?"  
"I'm Leena."  
Brad stared a bit longer before cracking a smile and bursting into laughter.  
"You're a hamster!!"  
"Very observant!" yelled Leena. Naomi started laughing too and sat back down on the couch, looking at Bit.  
"And you're Bit?"  
The hamster nodded and said, "We're hungry because Harry kept chasing us. Could you feed us?"  
"What do hamsters eat?" asked Brad.  
"Well…I used to have a hamster when I was little…They eat nuts, seeds, and lettuce. More stuff, but I can't really remember right now," answered Leena, putting her paw to her mouth.  
"Well, we have lettuce, but we're probably going to have to buy you some real hamster food if you two are gonna be like that a while…" said Brad.  
"I hope not! What are we gonna do about battles?" asked Leena sadly. Bit seemed to jump out of his coat.  
"THE LIGER!" he yelled as he jumped down from the couch and ran off. Leena sighed.  
"What an idiot…_Kushi-kushi_…"  
  
"_Chik-ah-chik-ah-chik-ah!_" exclaimed Bit as he ran and ran and ran. He eventually made it to the hangar where he scampered to his Zoid. He face faltered; he had never realized how big the Liger was before this.  
"H-H-hey Liger!" he yelled. The Ultimate X bent down to see the rodent better. It roared and Bit flew backwards.  
"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah! Watch it partner!"  
The Liger seemed to laugh a bit, as strange as it may be to hear the mighty Zoid chuckle. Bit glared.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
The Liger growled and then roared softly. Bit's big eyes widened, blinked about three times, and then were narrowed again.  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"This lettuce tastes really good!" exclaimed Leena, "_Khrrm-khrrm_"-ing. Naomi looked at the hamster and smiled.  
"I like you this way."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"You don't have any power over me!"  
"Pah! You should talk to Harry about that! Bit and I did a number on him!"  
Speaking of Bit, the small hamster ran in and then climbed up the stool and onto the table. He was gasping for air.  
"L-Liger did this!" he huffed. Leena blinked and with her nose she pushed the lettuce closer to Bit.  
"Have some lettuce and--**WHAT**? Whattaya mean?"  
"He said something about the Organoid system isn't the only power he has…He also has the power to--"  
"TURN PEOPLE INTO HAMSTERS?" yelled Leena.  
"In our case, yes, but he has the power to alter people's shapes," Bit answered calmly.  
"Then why did he do it?" asked Brad.  
"He's not telling; he says it's a secret," replied the Liger's pilot.  
"Why hasn't he ever done this before?" asked Naomi, and then Leena added, "Yeah! My father had never found anything like that."  
Bit shrugged.  
"I don't understand it either but oh well. He says it'll wear off soon enough."  
"'Soon' in his terms might mean days! Weeks! Months! Y-Y-Years…" Leena gasped. She then toppled over and fainted.  
"Uh-oh…" breathed Brad and Naomi. Bit looked at the lettuce.  
"Is she gonna finish that or can I eat it?"  
Brad and Naomi fell over, suffering of large sweat drops.  
  
"So you're saying that the Liger Zero had another power that neither Doc nor I ever found?" asked Jamie. Bit nodded. They were all in the Tactics Room, even Harry, who was waving a fan onto Leena; she was still out cold.  
"This is very weird. Why hamsters of all things?" asked Steve.  
"Because he feels like being a nuisance. I would have a talk with him but…" Bit looked down. "I'm so small I'm scared of him."  
"Scared of your own Zoid…that's a little sad," said Naomi.  
"What's sad is that Bit and I are HAMSTERS!" yelled Leena, jumping up suddenly.  
"Leena!"  
"Harry, **shut up**!"  
"We should go and buy some hamster chow for them," suggested Brad. Bit and Leena sighed.  
"I hope we like it…"  
"You don't have much of a choice guys! I'll get a cage for you as well! Ooh! A nice little wheel too! And tunnels to climb through and--"  
Bit and Leena were staring angrily at Steve.  
"That's not at **all** funny Doc…"  
  


* * *

  
So how'd ya like it? Thanks for the e-mails, and just one evil thing: If you don't like this story, don't e-mail me **telling** me that you don't like it! Keep it to yourselves please!! ::bows:: Don't hate. Anyway, ch. 3 coming soon...and B+L will come soon too! YES, this **is** a B+L fic! YAY! See ya! ::bows and runs away::  
*~~*SakuraBubbles*~~* 


	3. Merchendise!!

Howdy! Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sorry, not much to say. :-D  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING! Except for my kewl ideas that happen to pop up in my stupid little brain.   
Ham-Ham Words in this Chapter: Packa-packa: the sound of a hamster taking a bite out of something   
Zoidtaro!  
  
Chapter Three: Merchandise!!  


* * *

  
Bit and Leena were together in Steve's pocket while the humans searched for food and a cage for the two hamsters. Neither Leena nor Bit minded that they had to share cages; they were just hamsters after all. But it would be a big cage, a ten gallon fish tank, and there would be lots of bedding to dig in. There would be two food bowls, two water bottles ((not the kind we drink from, the hamster kind where it hangs upside-down and the hamsters lick at the ball to make the water drip down)), a wheel, and some tunnels.  
"We may as well have something to play with," Bit had said when Naomi picked up one tunnel toy.  
"And we need to keep our teeth short…if the top one gets too long, it might keep curling so bad that it'll prevent us from eating, or worse, curl right up into our skulls," warned Leena. "So get a little wooden toy for us to chew on."  
They ended up buying the previously mentioned, along with a stick with sunflower seeds on it, a wooden toy, a little plastic house-shaped toy with interesting holes and tunnels, extra bedding and food, and a carrying case. Harry was looking at all of the hamsters in the pet store.  
"We should get one more for them to play with," he suggested. Leena sighed.  
"Harry, **shut up!**"  
"Yeah really, we don't need to take care of another hamster, especially if it can't talk," said Brad. The others agreed and Harry put back the all-white hamster and regrouped with the others.   
  
"I have just one question," started Bit in the car on the way home. He and Leena were on Jamie's lap, both eating some seeds. They were **starving**.  
"So what is it? _Packa-packa_," asked Leena after biting off the little shell of a sunflower seed.   
"After our S Class vacation ends, what are we supposed to do about battles?" he asked.   
"I'm sure you'll be okay by next week," answered Steve, not taking his eyes off of the road. Leena and Bit looked at each other, and then at Steve.   
"NEXT WEEK?!" they both shouted. Steve nodded. Jamie looked down at them.   
"You didn't know?"   
"I thought there was at least another two weeks!" whined Bit.   
"Yeah! This vacation seemed a lot longer earlier!" Leena complained. Naomi poked her head up front.  
"Maybe Liger will turn you back before then. Maybe this will only last a day."   
"It had better not," said Brad, "that would be a waste of money."   
"Not really," replied Steve, "we **did** earn a **lot** of money when we won the tournament."  
"Yeah, I guess your right," Brad uttered.   
  
"Hey Bit, you gotta try this!" exclaimed Leena as she ran on the wheel. She had been on it ever since Steve put it into the cage. Bit had been eating most of the time. Leena continued, "Wow! I'm probably loosing a ton of pounds on this thing! They should make this for humans!"   
"They probably do," Bit took a break from eating, "but maybe not. Even if they did, you wouldn't go on it because it wouldn't be as fun to a human."   
"Whatever, you don't know what your missing," huffed Leena. She stopped after a while and joined Bit at the three-inch high yellow food bowl, filled with seeds, corn kernels, and different kinds of hamster food.  
"_Khrrm-khrrm_," they both said silently as they nibbled on their food. Leena stopped a moment to ask, "Bit, why do **you** think Liger did this?"   
"'Cause he suddenly turned on me and wants a different pilot. I dunno!" he replied dryly.   
"_Packa-packa….Khrrm-khrrm_," Leena nibbled, ignoring his remark. "It just doesn't make sense…Stupid Liger."   
"Hey shut up!" snapped Bit. "The Liger is awesome and I'm sure he's just having a bit of fun! He'll change us back by our first S Class battle!"   
"Whatever. He's just doing this to be cruel!" yelled Leena. Bit sighed.  
"To each his own…"  
  
Later on that evening, Brad and Naomi walked into the hangar to check on the Zoids. Naomi was a bit silent as they did so. Brad looked at her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Naomi looked at him.   
"I'm just still wonderin' why the Liger did that…"  
The two stopped at the Liger and stared at him. Brad leaned forward to the Zoid.   
"Liger, what's up? Don't you like Bit as your pilot?" he inquired. The Zoid seemed to nod.  
"Well, then why'd ya do it?" Naomi questioned. The Liger growled softly. Naomi put her hands to her hips. "I can't understand ya. Give me a sign to tell me why ye did it–"  
Suddenly, Brad grabbed her wrist and put his lips to hers. Brad felt as if someone was controlling him…someone, or some**thing**…When the two broke the kiss, Brad stepped back and Naomi did the same.   
"Why'd…?"  
"I dunno…I really don't know."   
They were silent until Brad asked, "…I'll do it again though."   
((and just to letcha know, they did :-D))   
  
Leena was under the plastic blue house sleeping soundly. She had gotten used to the cage and the bedding and also somewhat used to being a hamster. But, she wasn't used to being with Bit this long. I mean, she lived with him and the other members of the Blitz Team, but she never shared rooms, or cages for that matter, with any members of the team. Especially not Bit!  
Speaking of Bit, since Leena took up the house, he was burrowing in the hamster bedding. He made a cozy little bed that was rounded so he could curl up into a ball to sleep. When he got comfortable, he looked at Leena.   
"Hogging the house…Thanks a bunch **friend**," he muttered angrily. His thoughts change back to the Liger and he asks aimlessly, "Why did he change us into hamsters? …Hamsters, of all things. Why did he switch us at all? What exactly is he planning?"   
Bit then saw Leena open her eyes and look out the house. She blinked.  
"Dammit, I thought it was just a bad dream…" she sighed.  
"No such luck," replied Bit. Leena sighed again, and then looked to him and asked, "Are you uncomfortable over there? You could come over here if you don't mind sharing the house with me."   
Bit blinked.   
"I don't care, " he replied, trying to hide the truth that he liked her and knew his hormones would go crazy if he was human. He shook his head of **those** thoughts and walked over to the house. "Only if **you** don't mind."   
"If I had minded, I wouldn't have offered," Leena answered, moving over so he could have some room. He got under the plastic, yawned, and then snuggled into the bedding. Leena shivered slightly, not from the chills, but from **him** being so close….  
  


* * *

  
Sooooo…….Whatcha think? I hope you like it!! Did you understand why Liger changed Bit and Leena into hamsters yet? What he did to Brad and Naomi is a clue!! See ya! ::bows and runs away::   
*~~*SakuraBubbles*~~* 


	4. The Trouble's Just Beginning!

**ZOIDTARO**

by SakuraBubbles

____________________________________

Hiya people!!   
DISCLAIMER: For my disclaimer, please press 1. To get on with the fic, ignore this.   
Ham-Ham Words in This Chapter: Shmubby-wubby= A sound of effection between hamsters  
  
Zoidtaro!!  
  
Chapter Four: The Trouble's Just Beginning!  


* * *

  
Harry stood above the cage of the hamsters, watching Leena with joy and Bit with anger.   
"How dare he sleep so close to her…Why couldn't I be a hamster? I'd be a little smart hamster ((with a blue book, thus Maxwell!!)) and I'd get Leena to love me in a second!" he remarked, glaring at the hamster named Bit.   
"Harry," moaned a familiar feminine voice, "**Shut up!**"  
"Leena?" asked Harry, looking as the small creature yawned and waddled out of the house.   
"No, Naomi. Of course its me you idiot!" exclaimed Leena. "Now quiet the hell down. What time is it?"   
"Nine in the morning."   
"How long have you been there?"   
"An hour."   
"Harry?"   
"Yes darling?"   
"You have no life."   
  
"_Khrrm-khrrm_…"  
Bit had no idea where Leena was, but that didn't mean his stomach didn't growl beyond belief. He continued to chew away at the food until the worry of where Leena was chewed at him.   
"I bet she's been turned back into a human….unlike me…"  
He pondered more.   
"Nah, she's prolly ((probably)) with Harry. _Khrrm-khrrm_…"   
Bit blinked. "HARRY?!" He dropped his sunflower seed and ran to the window of the cage, smacking into it. "Ow, ow, ow!" He rubbed his nose, "_Kushi-kushi_," and then tried to claw his way out.   
"Lemme outta heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"_Khrrm-khrrm…_I'm surprised Bit hasn't woken up yet. I'd be sure he'd be the first to get to the sunflower seeds…"  
Doc looked at his daughter for a moment.   
"Well, maybe he's overwhelmed by the whole situation."   
"Or maybe I was worried that Liger had turned Leena back and not me!" yelled Bit. Brad held the angry hamster in his hand.   
"He was screaming at the top of his lungs. He had shoved a bunch of the stuff together to try to climb out, but his legs got caught back in the wheel so he was close to falling out and breaking his little legs," explained Brad with a smirk. Bit glared.  
"If I wasn't a hamster I'd break your legs!"   
Leena laughed at that.   
"I never thought I would hear that from anyone."   
Jamie finished gulping down his milk and then looked at Leena.   
"Have you decided what you're going to do about Zoid battles?" he asked. Both hamsters shook their heads.   
"I know," started Naomi, "why don't you just use the little Zoid models that Doc is so fond of?"   
"In battle?!" exclaimed the pair of hamsters. The humans all laughed, except for Harry, who just didn't get it.   
"What? What's the problem? Why don't you?"   
"Must I say it twice in one chapter?! ((:-D)) Harry, **shut up!!**" yelled Leena. The others sighed.   
  
"_Ticky-ticky…ticky-ticky…ticky-ticky…ticky-ticky…_" Leena paced around the cage. She stopped and looked to Bit, who was stuffing his face. "How can you eat at a time like this? We should be trying to figure out why the Liger turned us into hamsters!"   
"He's probably mad at me. Give it some time," said Bit, then he continued stuffing his face, literally. Hamsters have large cheeks so they can store food in them ((a fun fact by SB!)). Leena ran over and kicked him, causing him to spit out the seed he just tried to store.   
"Well that's fine and dandy, but why did he punish ME too?! Does he want me to be less of a threat to Harry?!" she roared. Bit recovered the seed and threw it at her.  
"Maybe Liger just doesn't like you!" he shot back. Leena shoved her nose up to his.  
"Oh yeah?"   
Bit shoved against her as well.   
"YEAH!"   
They continued to bark at each other until two hands grabbed them, Leena in one hand, Bit in the other.   
"All right you two, hush up. We're going to one of Naomi's battles today. I hear the younger sister of the leader of the team has a hamster, so I figured we could take you two to have some fun," said Doc, who held Leena. Harry held Bit.   
"Doc, can we switch hamsters?" Harry asked.   
"NO!" yelled Leena.   
  
Bit and Leena found themselves in a different cage. It had been thirty long minutes in the car with Brad, Naomi, Doc, and Harry. And now the two hamsters, after waiting about five or ten minutes, were taken to the little girl's room with the hamster cage inside it. The girl, Julie, plopped them inside.   
"Now place nice! I'm gonna go watch the battle!" exclaimed the girl, running out of the room. Bit and Leena turned around to see an all-white hamster walk over to them, murmuring, "_Ticky-ticky…ticky-ticky…_" Of course, even if hamsters couldn't speak like Leena and Bit could, they still spoke their language. No humans can hear the faint sound, however.   
"She's looking right at me…" groaned Bit.   
"I wonder if someone has a crush…" Leena mused with a Ham-Ham smirk. Bit glared.  
"That's not funny!"   
The white hamster walked right up to Bit and rubbed her cheek against his cheek.   
"_Shmubby-wubby…_" she sighed dreamily. Bit froze and Leena burst out laughing.   
"I was right! The hamster likes you! Haaaahhahahahahaha!" she laughed, falling over. The white hamster glared at her and walked over. She chomped her teeth at her.   
"A fight? **Bring it on!**" Leena exclaimed. Bit blinked.   
"I'll need some sunflower seeds for this fight…this'll be better than a Zoid battle!"  
  


* * *

  
Heh heh heh…Next chappie'll come soon! ::bows and runs away::  
*~~*SakuraBubbles*~~*


	5. Odd Feelings

Vacation is goooooood! Not working on fic is baaaaaaad! Sorry guys, I was on vaca and then writer's block reared its ugly head. ::smacks Layon:: Stupid writer's block and its ugliness…  
DISCLAIMER: …Didn't I disclaim enough in Gun Sniper Nightmare??   
Ham-Ham Words in This Chappie: ::feminine gasp:: No new ones!  
  
Zoidtaro!!  
  
Chapter Five: Odd Feelings  


* * *

Leena smirked. This white hamster didn't have what it takes to even match up to her, the great Leena Tauros.   
The white hamster glared. That intruder hamster would never be able to hold a candle to this Ham-Ham's strength.   
Bit sighed. This would be ugly. He stuffed another sunflower seed into his mouth and then looked at Leena, his cheeks full of food.   
"Can't we aww juss get awwong?" he said, his food getting in the way of his speech. The white hamster seemed to gaze at him and blush, while Leena stared blankly. The white hamster seemed to understand what Bit said as she "_Ticky-ticky_"-ed to him.  
"_Schmubby-wubby_…" she said as she gave Bit a Ham-Ham kiss on the nose. Leena's brown face slowly went white, while Bit's slowly went red. The white hamster snuggled up to Bit and closed her eyes. Bit's blush went away as he looked over to Leena.   
"Can you get her off?" he pleaded. The color returned to her face and Leena crossed her Ham-Ham arms.   
"Why should I? You two look very comfortable together," she said as she turned away from him and walked aboard the wheel. She started running on it, not saying a word.  
Bit blinked. What was up with her all of a sudden? He looked down to the white hamster at his side. He slowly inched away from her. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he felt warmth on his side again. He popped his eyes open. It was the white hamster snuggling up to him again. He sighed and inched away, only to be snuggled again. He grunted and inched away more, but she always ended up snuggling with him. He groaned and gave up, watching Leena run fast before he nodded off into slumber land.   
  
"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…"  
Bit opened one eye. He saw Leena curled up into a ball asleep at the other side of the cage. That white hamster was still at his side. He looked up to see Harry reaching into the cage silently. He glared and jumped over, mouth open.   
Harry made a strange sound as he felt Bit bite him hard. His hand recoiled upwards and Bit let go, dropping back onto the bedding of the cage softly.   
"Aww Bit! You **were** awake! Did you guys sleep through the whole battle or something? It's over and Naomi won," said Harry. Bit yawned and then groaned as he felt the nameless hamster attach at his side again.   
"Looks like you have an admirer," said a voice. It belonged to Leon, who was apparently there the entire time. Bit looked up to him with a smirk.   
"It's better than none," he replied, and then with a pretend cough, he added, "Harry!" Harry of course was oblivious. Then all of them, save Bit's admirer, looked over as Leena lifted her head and opened her eyes.   
"Good morning darling!"   
"Harry…**shut up!!**"  
Leena stretched as she yawned and then she walked over to Bit and looked up at Leon.  
"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," she said with a smirk. Leon grinned.   
"I think you have Hamster-itis…So you say the Liger caused this to happen?"   
Bit nodded.   
"He told me so himself. He won't say why though…whatta jerk!!"   
"Well dad said we're leaving soon, so we had better head out of here…" said Leon, scooping Leena into his hand. He held out the other hand for Bit and the happy Ham-Ham climbed onto it, only to be pulled back by the white hamster. Bit sighed and grabbed onto Leon's thumb.   
"Pull me up! Pull me up! My fan-girls ((me)) are bad enough! I don't need fan-hamsters!!" he cried, trying to get the hamster off of his leg. Leena jumped over to Leon's other hand with a cry of "_Oopaa!_" and helped pull Bit up. The white hamster saw this and gave up, sitting down. This caused Bit to fly forward and land on top of Leena awkwardly ((pure anime shiznit right there ^0^)). Harry nor Leon noticed so the two humans walked of after Harry put the cover of the cage back on. But the two hamsters noticed. Both of them blushed and stayed like that until Leena popped back into the real world.   
"G'off!"   
"Then leggo of my fur!"   
The two did as they were told and sat facing away from each other, paws crossed. Both of them were still blushing, and both of them were thinking about the other.   
  
Dinner was as it always was in the Hover Cargo… Naomi and Brad playing footsies underneath the table, Doc stuffing his face while Leena yelled at him for buying a useless Zoid attachment again, Jamie tapping his foot to the beat of the music that droned the rest of the noise out as he ate, Harry sighing and thinking about Leena, and Bit simply stuffing his face…Yep. All the same.   
But one thing was different. Whenever Leena got the chance to, she looked over to Bit. Ever since that little incident, she's been acting a little funny. As if she liked Bit…more. She shook her hamster head. Nah, she thought, its just the ramen we're having tonight…Jamie must've put a different ingredient accidentally.   
That's what Leena's mind told her…but her heart said differently.   
  


* * *

  
SAP ALERT!! Well, Leena's falling for him a'course…I know its sappy, but too bad! >u *~~*SakuraBubbles*~~* 


End file.
